Kingdom Hearts 2: Supercondensed!
by Aquamoon Angel
Summary: Revokov's excellent supercondensations have inspired me to do the same to Kingdom Hearts 2. Plot spoilers are contained within. Rated for safety. The first chapter's crappy format is FIXED. NOTICE: ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK...
1. The First Day in Twilight Town

This is a supercondensation of Kingdom Hearts 2, done because Revokov's gave me an idea. Time to start this thing! 

First day in Twilight Town

_  
Some mystery guy walks out a portal at the Deep Dive Beach and walks over to the other mystery man._

**  
Mystery Man **

I've been to see him...he looks a lot like you.

**Other Cloaked Guy **

Who are you?

**Mystery Man**

I'm what's left...or...maybe I'm all that ever was.

**Cloaked Guy  
**

Stop acting gothic and tell me your name.

**Mystery Man**

I just lost a battle to some kid with yellow shoes, give me a break.

_  
This rousing conversation is interrupted by some staticky recap of Sora waking up from OVERDOSING ON PAPOU. A few minutes later, Roxas wakes his ass up._

**  
Roxas**

Strange dream...at least Dr. Wily wasn't in it.

_  
He puts on some clothes and heads off to the usual spot, where Hayner rants about Seifer covencing Twilight Town that they're a BAND OF THEVES._

**  
Hayner**

Instead of opening a can of whoop-ass on him, let's go the candy shop.

_  
To the shop they go. Roxas collapses on the way, hears some scottish guy talking, wakes up, and thinks NOTHING OF IT. At the shop, they do lots of IMPORTANT STUFF there, like finding a cat and Roxas remembering how to jump. After clearing their names and finding no rappers or scatily clad women, they go to the sandlot for the CONFERTATION OF DESTINY._

**  
Seifer**

For stealing , you shall bow down to my foam bat!

_Despite his MAD SKILLZ, Roxas wipes the floor with Seifer. Rai comes up with some BS on why he lost, while Pence gets a camera to takes a picture instead of having the foresight to haul along a camcorder._

**  
Pence **

Kodak moment!

**Random Dusk**

Not my watch. _Steals camera._

_  
The gang gives chase, but not really becuase Roxas is the only one fast enough to get him. The Dusk is cornered at THE HAUNTED MANSION, sans the haunting._

**  
Dusk**

I'm a DUSK. Why aren't I black?

**Roxas **

Who cares. Give me the .

_  
Roxas attempts to eliminate the threat, but finds out his bat of foam's NO GOOD. Then the bat's WHEATIES kick in and it grows up to become the KEYBLADE._

**  
Dusk**

I should've had some breakfast.

**Roxas **

Oh yeah.

_  
Despites the Dusk's PROUD MODE ROIDS, he loses and is SLAIN. The bat's cereal boost runs out and become foam again. Roxas returns to the spot with the STOLEN PHOTOS._

**  
Hayner **

You got the photos!

**Ollette**

You got the word back!

**Roxas **

I'm going home.

_  
More weird-ass voices start talking to Roxas. Meanwhile, the PLOT begins to brew inside some UNKNOWN DARK LAIR, which EVIL has just found._

**  
DiZ **

Despite being wrapped in bandages, I ain't evil.

**Hooded Guy **

Some hiding place.

_  
They then talk about the events that just happened, which THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW, BUT DO._

**  
Logic **

The end of the first day, and I haven't jumped of a cliff yet.

* * *

I know, this chapter's not as good as the others...Read and Review. Be easy on me... 


	2. The Second Day

Holy Zen! I'm updating the same day I uploaded the story! No reviews to respond to yet. T.T (Probably because it's only been a day.) Here's the next chapter.

The second day in Twilight Town

**Square-Enix**

In case you didn't know, we're making the dreams static-y so that people who have played the last game won't know what's going on.

_  
Ok...Roxas goes sleepy-bye and has more fuzzy dreams THAT FAIL TO NOT SAY WHAT WENT ON IN THE LAST GAME. Then he wakes up._

**  
Roxas  
**

Hmm...more dreams. Screw that, let's see if I can get that keyblade thingie again.

_  
Roxas picks up a branch and swings it, but the branch hasn't had its breakfast yet so NOTHING HAPPENS._

**  
Roxas**

Hmm. _(Throws branch, hits Hooded Guy)_

**Hooded Guy**

He didn't just hit me with that branch. That hurt. T.T _(walks away)_

**Roxas**

A hooded guy. Nothing strange about that, nope.

_  
Roxas goes off to the spot, where Hayner decides they should go the beach, but can't because they're BROKE. Roxas and crew run off to the station sqaure and look at the bulletin boards._

**  
Roxas**

Hmm...let's split up and make some money.

**Hanyer and others**

Ok, we're right behind you! _They aren't._

_  
Roxas goes through various arduous jobs to make some MAD MUNNY. After making 2000 munny, Roxas runs off to meet Hayner._

**  
Ollette  
**

5000 munny we have.

**Pence**

We could get some melons! _(Gives money to Roxas.)_

**Roxas**

Man, this shit is expensive.

**Hayner**

I wish I knew how to quit you.

**Roxas**

...?**  
**

**Hayner**

Gotcha!

_  
Roxas goes over to join the gang but not before the Hooded Guy pushes Roxas down, then picks him up to tell him some FORESHADOWING INFOMATION._

**  
Hooded Guy**

That branch really hurt. :( Oh...Can you feel Sora?  
**  
Roxas**

The hell?

_  
Hooded guy uses MYSTERY MAGIC and disappears. Roxas wonders how that's even possible, or why he'd even want to do that while he runs over to pay for the OVERPRICED TICKETS. But thanks to the hooded thief THAT NEVER WAS, the money's gone. The gang drowns their sorrows in ice cream ON TOP OF THE TRAIN STATION._

**  
Roxas**

We're sitting 5 stories high on a ledge. Does no one think this is dangerous?

_  
Meanwhile in the DARK LAIR, DiZ and Hooded Guy have more weird conversations._

**  
Hooded Guy**

This sucks, Roxas threw a branch at me and I'm not even evil. U.U

**DiZ **

Get over it. Let's buy some Sea-salt Ice Cream with that munny. Actually, delete that munny.

**Hooded Guy**

Make up your mind, already...wait, how am I suppose to delete this?

**Logic**

Well, I'm confused.

END OF CHAPTER. Next chapter: Namine freezes time way too much and Roxas experinces a Deja vu Awakening.


	3. Roxas meets Twilight Thorn

Studies have shown that reviewing will cause the author to be happy. They also show that happy authors gives out cookies. Yummy.  
Chapter Start!

The Third Day

_Roxas wakes up from another night of dreams with silghtly better quality. He sees a glimpse of some white haired girl, which causes him to GET A CLUE._

**  
Roxas **

Strange things are happening...

_  
Roxas runs off to hire a paranormal investiatior when he runs into his buddies. Suddenly time freezes and the girl appears._

**Namine**

Hello!

**Roxas**

(She's hot.)

**  
Namine**

Good-bye! _She leaves. Time starts back up._

_  
Pence has been forced to go SHOPPING, meaning their money troubles disappered faster than MC HAMMER'S FAME DID. Roxas ignores this and tries to find the girl._

**  
Roxas**

I've got to get her number.

_  
Insteads he finds the BROTHERS OF THE DUSK HE SLAYED._

**  
Dusk #1**

Join us.

**Roxas**

No.

**Dusk #1**

After him!

_  
THE CHASE IS ON. Roxas runs past Seifer._

**  
Seifer **

Let's pick on Roxas. _(sees Dusk Bros.) _Actually, we'll take them down. CHARGE!

_  
Seifer and Co. take on the bros, forgetting that they SUCK. Roxas uses the bat of foam again and is BEATEN WITH PATHETIC EASE. Then time freezes...again._

**  
Roxas**

Getting old.

**Namine**

Summon the power of the force!

_  
The POWER OF THE FORCE somehow stops the enemy tackle and warps him into the place from the first game. Three weapons appear in front of him._

**  
Roxas**

Hmm...I choose the sword.

_  
The other weapons go poof. The Keyblade appears, and the Dusks are TAKEN DOWN._

**  
Mystery Voice  
**

Open the chest. _(Roxas opens it.)_ Good boy. Onto the next area.

_  
Roxas finds NOTHING WRONG with the freaky voice and opens the freaky door that appears. He wipes the floor with coming enemies and gains a few levels. Then BIG DADDY TWILIGHT THORN appears._

**  
Twilight Thorn**

Hello, I'm here to teach you about the reaction command. I'm also here to kick your ass.

_  
Roxas spams the reaction command, attacks, and few minutes later he FALLS...on Roxas and drowns him in the DARKNESS._

**  
Darkness**

You're mine.

**Roxas**

No, he's not. _(pulls him out)_

**Darkness  
**

Darnit. Back to the drawing board.

_  
Roxas ends up in some trippy white room._

**  
Namine**

I'm Namine. What's your true name?  
**  
Hooded Guy**

Stop! Square-Enix says we have to keep that a secret. And you know better than to talk to branch throwers.

**Roxas**

You pickpocket.

**Hooded Guy**

_(makes a dark portal) _Get back in there, meanie. _(pushes Roxas in it)_

_  
Meanwhile, Seifer's been taking pictures and the credit even thought he and his buddies GOT THEIR ASSES KICKED. Hayner appear and sees this scene._

**  
Hayner**

_(runs away_ _thinking)_ He was suppose to be the chosed one!

_  
Many useless scenes and filler follow, and then we go back to the DARK-_

**  
DiZ**

This isn't a dark lair dammit! It's a computer room! COM-PUT-TER ROOM!

_  
ALL RIGHT, SORRY. Either way, DiZ has more logic bending chats with hooded guy._

**  
DiZ**

Namine hijacked the data.

**Hooded Guy**

We shouldn't let her take those Video Professer CDs.

**DiZ**

Namine must accomplish her goal. As long as that happens, Roxas can go out with her for all I care.

**Logic**

Everyone's probably figured this out by now.

Chapter Complete!  
Next Chapter: Roxas fights in the Struggle. Roxas wonders why a former gambler wants to fight with a foam bat.


	4. The not so ultimate Struggle

Disclamer: Sorry, off playing SSBM the last three chapters. Aquamoon doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. This fic can also be found at GameFAQs.

The Fourth Day  
_Roxas goes to sleep and has more dreams about Sora using KEYBLADE KUNG-FU to spank Evil Riku and the Enigmatic Man._

**  
Enigmatic Man**

Don't remind me...

_  
The dream ends, and Roxas wakes up._

**  
Roxas**

Ok, this is freaky. Off to the psychiatrist.

_  
But Roxas has an ULTIMATE FIGHTING TORNAMENT to attend, so he can't go._

**  
Disney**

Wait, fighting tournament seems a bit harsh for the kids. Let's call it the Struggle instead. :)

_  
Ok...Roxas attends the STRUGGLE, which is a tournamentwhere people kick the crap out of each other with foam bats. The people pop fireworks like it's the FOURTH OF JULY._

**  
Struggle Promoter**

This the day that shall decide who is better at toy batsminship! Whoever collects the most orbs wins! Who shall take on our champion?

_  
The camera whirls around to reveal the DISTANT COUSIN OF SEYMOUR AND SEPHIROTH, Setzer._

**  
Setzer**

I could be womanizing and gambling, but I choose to fight with this toy bat instead. Gambler's Anonymous has helped me turn my life around.

_  
The semi-finals begin. Roxas and Hayner fight, but Hayner loses._

**  
Hayner**

The student has surpassed the teacher, and I hate it!

_  
Vivi and Seifer fight next. But thanks to Kendo lessons and Master Roshi's training, Seifer gets THE BALLS KNOCKED OUT OF HIM._

**  
Seifer**

My spidey sense tells me that's not Vivi.

_  
Seifer has no spidey sense, but this is ignored as Roxas begins the fight with Vivi. Roxas fights and takes down Vivi somehow then time freezes yet again. Vivi turns out to be a Dusk...well, possessed by one anyway._

**  
Dusk Commander**

The stealth mission was a success! CHARGE!

_  
The troops come down and take on Roxas. They get SLAUGHTED in a matter of seconds. Then another hooded guy appears.  
_

**  
Another Hooded Guy**

Remember me? _(takes off hood)_ I'm Axel. This town is his creation. _(Roxas is confused and throws the Keyblade on the ground. It comes back to him.)_ Instead of telling you what's up, I'll fight you.

_  
Axel fights Roxas. All the fangirls in the world don't save him from getting his ass whipped. Then DiZ uses MATRIX MEGAHAX to teleport in to stop Axel._

**  
DiZ**

Don't believe a word he says, he's on crack!

**Axel**

He's a tree hugger, screw him!

**DiZ**

I have gold, listen to me!

**Axel**

I have diamonds and fangirls, come with me!

_  
The bribery continues until..._

**  
Roxas**

SHUT UP!

_  
Axel and DiZ pull a DOUBLE HOUDINI DISAPPEARING ACT, then time starts back up. Vivi heads off to get some Asprin, Roxas WIPS THE FLOOR with Setzer, despite his bad mind games, the Setzer fangirls weep, and Roxas has fun on the train station roof, then he PREDICTABLY FALLS OFF. Selphie and Kairi have amnesia thanks to Namine's BS. Kairi sends a message in a bottle to the boy she can't remember-_

**  
Logic**

How is he going to get that when he's in a pod somewhere?

_  
Like I said, several minutes of filler later, DiZ and Hooded Guy start talking and BLOWS LOGIC'S MIND._

**  
DiZ**

Namine screwed up more crap than I thought. Roxas and Kairi's hearts have crossed paths, now Sora's affected.

**Hooded Guy**

_(somehow understood all that)_ Whose Nobody is she?

**DiZ**

I'll tell you...after you say your true name.

**Hooded Guy**

_(takes off hood)_ It's Ansem.

**Anyone that played the first game**

WHAT!...but...door...light...how... _(ponders how this could be)_

**DiZ**

Hello, nice to meet you.

**Logic**

O.O _(passes out, is hospitalized)_

Next Chapter: Roxas finally figures it out...nearly.


	5. The Final Days in Twilight Town

I GOT 2 REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Cookies all around! (Gives cookies to all that reviewed.) Disclamer: Aqaumoon doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Do I have to do this every chapter? Can someone answer that for me?

  
The Final Days in Twilight Town  
_Roxas wakes up in his room after FALLING OFF A 5 STORY BUILDING._

**  
Square-Enix**

Auto-life. It does wonders.

_  
Roxas heads off to the usual spot. Olette makes them do the EVIL SUMMER HOMEWORK they were assigned._

**  
Darkness**

What now, bitch?

_  
They go on to explore the SEVEN WONDERS OF TWILIGHT TOWN, most of which are IMPOSSIBLE according to THE LAWS OF PHYSICS._

**  
Physics**

Come on, he fights Reverse Roxas and Clone Vivis and he hasn't figured out he's in Matrix Twilight Town!

_  
The gang, meanwhile, finds the CHOO-CHOO OF DOOM. Then it disappears. More filler happens, and then Roxas and Pence head to the NOT-SO-HAUNTED MANSION. Then Roxas goes into a trance and DREAMS OF NAMINE._

**  
Namine**

I know, my drawing sucks. Ok, some bastard named Marluxia made me unchain Sora's memories and make his mind a big mess. Sora kicked his butt, and now I'm fixing everything. Oh, and you're not suppose to exist.

**Roxas**

Then how have I been wiping the floor with all those bad people?

**Namine**

...Good question.

_  
Roxas falls out the trance, thanks to freaky matrix magic, Pence sees no girl in the window. After this, EVEN MORE FILLER PROGRESSES. DiZ and Ansem start talking soon after._

**  
DiZ**

The ghost train had to go - it was useless. Oh, and Namine's gotta go also.

**Ansem**

Ok.

_  
Roxas, meanwhile, dreams of Sora taking down Doomship Ansem and then hears THE WORST THING EVER SINCE THE AMERICAN IDOL AUDITIONS._

**  
Non-Billy Zane Ansem**

KINGDOM HEARTS! Fill me with the power of darkness! (I should've taken that Cepecol this morning...)

_  
A few scenes later..._

**  
Square-Enix**

Ok, we can cut the static dreams, the players have figured it out.

_  
Another hooded guy kills some Heartless. Hooded Guy uses Gameshark to DISABLE THE LAWS OF PHYSICS and run up a building, Hooded Guy then battles Riku and takes him down...ALLEGIEDLY. Roxas then wakes up feeling all woozy._

**  
Roxas**

That's THE LAST TIME I ever take Ambien again.

_  
Roxas' friends don't notice him. He runs out to find them when Axel and MORE DUSKS appear._

**  
Axel**

You know what's up?

**Roxas**

Yes...err...Nope.

**Axel**

Time to battle!

**Dusk Commander**

WAIT! FINAL STRIKE! LET'S GO!

_  
The ULTIMATE FINAL STRIKE ends just as fast as it began. Then time stops AGAIN._

**  
DiZ**

Roxas! Mansion! Now!

_  
Roxas runs off, Axel laments, and Roxas uses the Keyblade to unlock the gate. Ansem comes with Soul Eater and kicks the asses of all the Dusks. Roxas heads to the White Room and the BACKPLOT BEGINS TO FILL IN._

**  
Roxas**

All I learned from that was that I quit Organization XIII.

**Namine**

They're a group of incomplete people that need Kingdom Hearts. No, they don't need darkness. _(disappears)_

**DiZ**

_Teleports in._ Come, you need to do the fusion dance with Sora.

**Ansem**

_Teleports in._ DiZ! Evil's here! We've gotta book!

**Namine**

_Teleports in...again_. Nobodies are half a person. The fusion dance will make you whole!

**DiZ**

Ok, this has to end. _(tries to stop Namine)_

_  
Namine, DiZ, and Ansem's banter soon ends and they all teleport off to points unknown. Roxas gets to the Computer Room Lair and more backplot is filled in._

**  
Roxas**

Oh yeah, I lost that fight. And thanks to him that bastard jacked me into this joint!

_  
Roxas busts up the computer and encounters Axel. Round 2 begins. Roxas, now with duel-wielding action, DEFEATS HIM. The fangirls wail due to Axel's lost. During which the BROKEBACK BACKPLOT is revealed._

**  
Organization Roxas**

Goodbye Organization, hello journey of enlightenment.

**Axel**

Wait, I'll wanna come with you!

**Authoress #1**

The start of something special. :)

_  
Axel goes poof. Roxas sees Donald, Goofy, but no Walt Disney, in the cryogenic lab. Axel enters Sora's room and sees DiZ._

**  
Data DiZ**

Finally, I need to end this - I'm getting sued by the Walcheski Brothers for my Virtual Twilight Town thanks to you.

**Roxas**

Ok, fine. I'll merge with Sora already.

_  
Roxas does the Fusion Dance and the Roxas fangirls call DiZ many EXPLICITIVES AND MEAN NAMES._

Next Chapter: Yen Sid's talks and Sora gets magic clothing.  
Read and Review!


	6. The Town, The Tower, and The Wardrobe

I got another review and I got a Phase of the Week award! Keep Reviewing! Do people eat these text-based cookies? I accept anonoymous reviews also.

Disclamer: KH2, don't own, etc.

  
The Town, The Tower, and The Wardrobe  
_All the Roxas fangirls cry, the title screen appears, The King leaves the SPOOKY CHOO-CHOO, and sadness is abound. Then Sora wakes up and EVERYONR GETS HAPPY._

**  
Roxas Fangirl**

NOOO! Roxas is gone! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! T.T

_  
Don't worry, he's not hurt and you'll see him again. Sora's somehow not groggy and leaves and sets trail for THE SECRET SPOT._

**  
Pence**

Hey, some guy was looking for at the train station. He had a black coat on and big round ears.

**Donald**

The King!

**Goofy**

He's had an interest in Star Wars lately.

_  
Sora and Company run off the train station. They don't find the king, but they do find some Dusks._

**  
Dusk Commander**

Hey, you have seen anyone with- wait, he's Roxas! CHARGE!

_  
The Dusks attack. Sora and Co. fend them off, but soon run out of gas thanks to having JUST WOKEN UP._

**  
Dusk Commander**

We're actually winning! CRUSH HIM!

_  
And then King Mickey comes and LAYS THE SMACKDOWN on the dusks._

**  
King Mickey**

You guys have to leave town. Yes, I know, the tickets are overpriced. Here's the fare. See ya! runs off

_  
Sora, Donald and Goofy pay for the tickets. Hayner and his posse sees them off as they board the SPOOKY CHOO CHOO OF DOOM._

**  
Sora**

Wait...why was I sad back there? And where the hell is this train going?

_  
The train turns out to be not that spooky or doom filled. They eventually end up at Yen Sid's Tower in his MAGICAL DIMENSION OF MYSTICALNESS._

**  
Mystic Train**

Crap, I've got get some stuff for my mother. See ya! disappears

_  
Sora is majorly weirded out by this event. Then they see some guy at the tower door._

**  
Pete**

I'm going to turn this tower master into a heartless. Then I'm making an army for Maleficient.

**Sora**

No, you aren't. Maleficient was slain by us.

**Pete**

SAY WHA! How'd you beat her roided up dragon form?

**Sora**

It wasn't easy, believe me...

_  
Pete sends some heartless after the gang, who are easily slain within seconds thanks to the gang getting over their groggyness._

**  
Pete**

I'm still turning Yed Sid into a heartless! raspberry

**Donald**

Yen Sid lives here?

**Goofy**

I'm going to ask why the King's obsessed with Yoda.

_  
They ignore Pete and enter and ascend up the tower, WIPING THE FLOOR with Heartless along the way. They eventually reach Yen Sid's office._

**  
Yen Sid**

You have seen the King, yes?

**Goofy**

Yep, he's watched too many Star Wars movies, hasn't he? I can't believe no one recognized him...

**Yen Sid**

No, he just adopted that fighting style after Yoda after I told him about him. Now I've got a ton of stuff to tell you. And you need to go on another quest.

**Sora**

But I wanna return home with my friend, Riku...

**Yen Sid**

So do all the fangirls, believe me.

_  
Yen Sid goes on about everything being connected and the door to light, THE FORMER BEING STUFF THEY ALREADY KNEW, and then gives them a BIG BOOK OF KNOWLEDGE. After reading it, Yen Sid then gets to the EVIL they'll encounter._

**  
Yen Sid**

You closed the door o' darkness, that's good. Darkness is in all hearts, that's bad. Heartless come from that.

**Sora**

Ugh, perfect...

**Goofy**

Cram all the hearts with light, and we're fine.

_  
Yen Sid says more known stuff about Heartless and gives a long speech on Nobodies. Sora surprisingly listens to all this speech. Then he gets to the EVIL HOODED PEOPLE._

**  
Yen Sid**

These guys are Organization XIII. Unlike Heartless, they have brains. They're using them to accomplish some unknown goal. That's why the King's running around fighting evil.

**Sora**

The King's part of the Organization?

**Yen Sid**

No, He had that coat custom made. He wants to stop the Organization, but likes their clothing choice. Now, you need new clothes. You've grown out of those, oh yes.

**Sora Fangirl Authoress**

Oh, yes. This give me an idea...

_  
The Keyblade Crew enters the den of the good fairies. They whip up the ULTIMATE GEAR OF ULTIMATE DESTINY. Sora takes the orb and goes into VALOR FORM._

**  
Valor Form Sora**

Fresh off Mr. Miyagki's training!

_The gang returns to Yen Sid office, outside is..._

**All except Yen Sid**

THE GUMMI SHIP! NOOOOOOO, NOT AGAIN!

**Sora**

So boring and tedious...

**Yen Sid**

Don't worry, it'll be MUCH better this time around.

_  
Yen Sid gives yet another speech, which the gang listens to. They runs off to the Gummi Ship. Yen Sid dissapears to points unknown. Meanwhile, MALEFICIENT RETURNS, and the fairies dissapear also._

**  
Maleficent**

Even _I_ think this is BS. Shall we explain how I returned?

**Square-Enix**

We don't even know that... _(looks through the book Sleeping Beauty for answers)_

This was MUCH longer than I wanted it to thanks to Yen Sid's banter...  
Next Chapter: Hollow Bastion, The FF guys, and the Organization.


	7. Hollow Bastion & The Land of the Dragons

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! So you get 2 chapters for the price of one! I don't own KH, etc. Oh, and Review_.  
_

Hollow Bastion and The Land of the Dragons  
_After getting over the surprise of the MYSTICAL MAP and how going to other places is much easier, Sora flies on to Hollow Bastion, where Pete's trying to find Maleficient._

**  
Pete**

Anyone know where this tower came from?

_  
Meanwhile, Sora and friends land in Hollow Bastion._

**  
Sora**

What happened to the castle?

**Donald**

Unlicensed contracting, apparently.

_  
They dash off the the Bailey, where they find Yuffie._

**  
Sora**

What's with the orb cylinders?

**Yuffie**

Town defense mechanicism. Yeah, Disney wouldn't let install any gun turrets...

**Dusk General**

_(warps in)_ This the way to this - it's Sora! Troops, attack!

_  
More dusks attack, but are TROUNCED AND POUNCED within minutes. After Sora imitates the emoness of Leon, the gang runs off to Merlin's house._

**  
Aerith**

Hello! (What's happened to my voice?)

**Cid**

Howdy! Feel that Bluegrass... (Stupid Disney...)

**Leon**

For some weird reason, we've just remembered you.

**Sora**

Why'd you forget us? And why's everyone acting so weird?

**Leon**

We've speculated that the Men in Black somehow got involved on both counts...oh, and we've a got a big problem.

**Sora**

Besides Cid going to Montan- Oh, Heartless, Nobodies, we know the rest.

**Leon**

Off to the Bailey.

_  
The Keyblade Crew starts off to said place, but Merlin appears, and bring with him POINTLESS BANTER. They get the membership cards and run off to the Bailey._

**  
Leon**

Look at that.

**Sora**

How am I suppose to see that far?

_  
Sora puts on his superglasses and sees THE GATHERING OF ULTIMATE YUCKINESS._

**  
Sora**

I wonder what their doing over there...?

At the Dark Depths...

**  
Jamie Kennedy**

Whoop 'dat trick! Whoop...

**Various Heartless**

BOOOOOOO! Give us Primer 55!

_  
Sora, meanwhile, fills in Leon on everything that's happened so far. Then the Organization appears...somehow._

**  
Mystery Voice**

Hello.

**Sora**

How are you talking to me?

**Other Mystery Voice**

We're borrowing Sauron's seeing stone.

_  
The Organization sends some Dusks and Heartless._

**  
Dusk General**

Ready for round 2?

**Dusks #1 & 2**

Can't we go to that party first?

_  
Despite the mass troops, The Keyblade Crew and Leon are soon victorious. Then the Enigmatic Man appears along with the rest of the Organization._

**  
Enigmatic Man**

If only the Keyblade were in more capable hands...

**Sora**

The capable hands that kicked your butt?

**Enigmatic Man**

(Ugh, forgot about that...) We'll finish this later. _Teleports out with the other Hooded Guys._

_  
Surfer Dude Hooded Guy teleports in front of the steps, says some FORESHADOWING DIALOG, then disappears. The membership card soon glows and through an EXPENSIVE SEQUENCE OF ACTION, the gates to the next 2 worlds open._

**  
Leon**

I'm going to see someone about getting some baggier pants...

_  
Sora leave Hollow Bastion and flies the Gummi Ship through a gate, and discovers that the sequences ARE ACTUALLY FUN._

**  
Goofy**

Hey, the ship can do dodge rolls!  
**  
Sora**

Barrel Roll! Barrel Roll! Barrel Roll!

_  
While Sora discovers the fun of BARREL ROLLS, Shan-Yu stands in the middle of a burned down village._

**  
Shan-Yu**

Someone going to copy this scene, I know it.

_40 barrel rolls later, Sora lands in Mulan's world, where they find a Heartless, which is actually the shadow of Mushu._

**Mushu**

Man, I would've been so much more useful if Square-Enix didn't make all the summons suck...

**Mulan**

I'm Mula- er, Ping.

**Donald**

Somebody call Maury...

_  
A few minutes of GENDER IDENTITY DISORDER later, Ping, Sora and co. head over to the encampment where the solders cut in line, Donald goes quackers, and Sora gets SLUGGED._

**  
Lil' Slugger**

I had nothing to do with that, I swear.

_  
The brawl ends when General Shang appears. Everyone lines up, then the Heartless come, get beat down, then Shang briefs them._

**  
General Shang**

To get in, beat these three missions before the morale runs low.

_  
Despite the REFILLABLE TIMER, Sora and the others blaze through the missions with flying colors, including the extra one Gen. Shang forgot to mention._

**  
Gen. Shang**

We were out of gunpowder, strangely...

_  
The troop gets to the town._

**  
Yellow armored Solder**

Shan-Yu went that cave. Get him!

_  
Sora and his crew run into the cave, not thinking that it could be a trap. Then the Heartless came._

**  
Shan-Yu**

(Owned, Brotha!) _Heads to the village._

_  
Sora and Ping somehow slaughter the cheap Heartless and leave the cave to find the town burned down. The filler soon leads us to Sora surviving a Rapid Thruster attack, Shan-Yu getting avalanch'd, and Mulan getting found out._

**  
Gen. Shang**

You're a woman? Talk to me when you've solved your gender crisis. _Walks off._

_  
Sora and Mulan chat, after which Shan-Yu rises from the snow._

**  
Shan-Yu**

Grr. First thing to go when I take over is the snow.

**Mulan**

Crap! We must alert the troops!

_  
The Keyblade Crew and Mulan rush to the Imperial City, killing Heartless along the way._

**  
Mulan**

Shan-Yu's not dead!

**Shang**

Really? _He sees the falcon and Shan-Yu._ Guard the palace!

**Most of the Solders**

We're Heartless now...

**Shang**

Here I thought you were doing the Monster Mash...

_  
More Heartless come with KUNG-FU ACTION, but get beaten despite all that. They get to Shan-Yu, who's all roided up on DARKNESS AND SHENG GON WU._

**  
Shan-Yu**

Show me what you've got.

_  
Despite the EVIL SWORDPLAY AND HIDDEN POWER, Sora and Mulan WIPE THE FLOOR with Shan-Yu._

**  
Shan-Yu**

Ugh... _(dies)  
_

_  
Mushu celebrates, and then the Emperor shows up._

**  
Emperor of China**

I don't know if you have a gender crisis or not, but you have saved us all. _(bows to Mulan)_

_  
More honoring and filler happens, and then the sword glows, and the FLASHY GATE OPENING SEQEUNCE happens._

Sora: To the next world!


	8. Beast's Castle and the Olympus Coliseum

Warning: Possibly Mediocre chapter ahead. Review and tell me what's wrong if you find something wrong or think this chapter's no good.

Beast's Castle and The Olympus Coliseim  
_A few asteroids and barrel roll later, Sora and the gang land at the "mysterious castle."_

**  
Sora**

Who's place is this?

(ROOOOOOOOOAAAAR!)

**  
Sora**

The Beast!

**Donald**

Disney Castle's better.

_  
The gang sees a Heartless, runs into the parlor, but nothing there._

**  
Donald**

Ooh, magic rose. _(As he walks to it, Shadow reappears.)_

**Shadow**

Hey, this is my wife's anniversary present. ATTACK!

_  
Many, many shadows attack. They're all beaten down, but more keep coming for the rose and Sora. Then the Beast comes and the rest of them are beaten down._

**  
Sora**

Hiya!

**Beast**

Outta the way, squirt. _(He pushes Sora and his cohorts aside, gets the rose, then leaves.)_

**  
Sora**

What's his problem?

**Donald**

He's on 'roids, isn't he?

_  
Sora, Donald and Goofy wonders this as they go to The East Wing. Soon, they hear Belle's voice._

**  
Donald**

HEARTLESS! CHARGE! _(He crashes through the door.)  
_

**Belle**

Donald! _(She hugs him.)_ Sora, Goofy!

**Sora**

(Why don't I get a hug...?) Hiya!

**Donald**

(Tag's body spray does work...)

_  
Belle puts Donald and tells them what's going. To the West Wing they go, where they find a sleeping wardrobe. The wardrobe is soon moved, and they meet up with A HAUNTED DOOR._

**  
Thresholder**

None shall pass.

_  
Despite the mass Heartless, Thresholder is SLAIN and Sora passes anyway._

**  
Sora**

Hello?

**Mrs. Potts**

Finally, some help!

**Donald**

_(He picks up Cogsworth.)_ Talking clock! Cool!

_  
Sora and the others get into some idle chit-chat, and Cogsworth explains all the stuff about the enchantress and the rose, and Sora lights some lanterns to reveal the SECRET DOOR. While Sora and the gang are hurting heartless, the Organiztion's screwing with the Beast._

**  
Hooded Bad Guy**

Belle's a bitch. She wants everything you have, and she put you on was that the enchantress? Either way, dump her.

**Beast**

She wouldn't do that...I've changed now. Really...and I don't think the people in that village have internet access…

**Hooded Bad Guy**

(_Sora and the others barge in.)_ She has accomplices. Do me a favor and kick there asses. _(Teleports out, probably to get more weed.)_

_  
The Beast starts the ass kicking, but a few hundred action command later he comes to his sences._

**  
Cogsworth**

Please, master, please, compose-

**Beast**

Ok, I'm awake! I hear you! What the hell happened?

**Donald**

Well...

_  
Donald explains what happened, which surprisingly has nothing to do with illegal drugs, and then THE FILLER STRIKES BACK. After which, Belle nearly becomes a damsel in distress. The Keyblade Crew and Beast bust into the ballroom, Belle's safe, but the Dark Thorn appears, ready to pounce._

**  
Dark Thorn**

Twilight Thorn teach you about the reaction command? Well, I'm here to test you. Get ready!

_  
Sora passes the test with FLYING COLORS. Then Dark Thorn makes a cocoon, then grows up to become the Shadow Stalker._

**  
Shadow Stalker**

I look a lot like Ifrit...anyway, Round 2, begin!

_  
The dark aeon ripoff, despite the cloaking device, succumbs to the power of Valor Form, Twin Howl, and chandeliers. The ballroom goes back to normal, The Beast apoligises, and THE GATE OPENING SEQUENCE HAPPENS._

**  
Donald**

Time to go.

**Sora**

You might want to get to couple's counseling also...

_  
Sora, Donald and Goofy stroll along to the gate, but the ship SUDDENLY ABOUTS FACE and heads for Hollow Bastion._

**  
Sora**

What's going on? _(He sees Heartless.)_ Heartless slaying time!

_  
Sora runs in the house to find an injured Merlin._

**  
Goofy**

You summoned us?

**Merlin**

Yep!

**Donald**

Uh...maybe I should cancel that call to Jack Bauer.

_  
Donald does that, and Merlin explains why he summoned them._

**  
Merlin**

I found Pooh's book!

**Sora**

What?...This could've waited...

**Merlin**

Gotta tell the others this useless infomation, bye bye... _(He leaves.)_

**Donald**

Well, into the book.

_  
Sora jumps into the book talks with Pooh, but is suddenly thrown out, probably due to Smokey's druids. He fights the theiving Heartless, then goes back in the book and Pooh comes down with TORN PAGE AMENESIA. Sora gets out the book, then he and the others get back in the Gummi Ship, fight a PHANTOM PIRATE SHIP, and finally get to the Olympus Coliseum...sort of._

**  
Sora**

(...?) This isn't the coliseum.

**Donald**

Bad landing. To the coliseum.

**Sora**

_(He sees the evil Heartless chasing Meg for some reason_.) Wait, save the damsel!

_  
Sora chases off the Heartless and Megara gets up._

**  
Megara**

First off, I'm not any damsel in distress.

**Sora**

Er...sorry. We came to see how Hecurles is doing.

**Megara**

Hades has been sending all sorts of monsters to the coliseum, and he's running out of gas.

**Sora**

We'll deal with him.

**Megara**

All right. I'm going to get some of that exotic body wash...

_  
The Keyblade Crew navagate the tunnels, finding an Organization member, and chase him whist beating down Heartless. They encounter the guy and he CHARGES TOWARDS THEM...and into the portal._

**  
Sora**

**  
Donald and Goofy**

Ole!

**Sora**

Uh...onward, I guess.

_  
Sora does just that, while Hades searches for an EVIL PLAN._

**  
Pete**

Why don't you just revive someone that's already dead?

**Hades**

Eh, why not?

_  
Hades prepares to summon THE ULTIMATE EVIL as Sora gets closer to the lair. Smoke and lightning pop out his CHAMBER POT OF SECRETS, and someone who ISN'T KUJA is summoned._

**  
Hades**

(...?) Ok, who are you? Eh, all right, can you kick Hercules' butt for me?

**Auron**

If you're looking for Kuja, he's busy opening up a Farplane Modeling Agency. And this is my story, flame head.

**Hades**

SAY WHAT! That's it, you're gonna get it!

_  
Hades gets into a fight with Auron and KOs him, Sora and the others come in and fight him, but Hades activates his UNDERWORLD INVICIBLITY CHEAT._

**  
MC Hades**

Can't touch this. Dunununununu - Can't touch this. _(He charges up the fireballs.)_

**Auron**

_(Blocked an earlier attack to save Sora.)_ We need to go. Now.

_  
Sora runs away from the fireballs, but Hades comes after them. After getting away from him, he sics Cerburus on the gang while The Keyblade Crew and Auron introduce themselves and head for the exit, which Sora unlocks._

**  
Cerberus**

Ready for round 3?

_  
Sora and Auron stay behind and beat up Cerberus with KEYBLADE BUSHIDO._

**  
Cerberus**

Hey, get your asses back here! _(He charges after them.)_ I'm gonna kick your- BANG!

_  
Meanwhile, Herc refuses to play hooky with Meg, and Hades and Pete come up another plan._

**  
Hades**

Hmm, let's use the Keyblade to unlock the Underdrome. We'll make Meg our damsel, eh?

_  
Sora and Herc, meanwhile, catch up, and then Sora and his gang visit Phil and tell what's up, after some training, Herc tells them about the Olympus Stone, which has been stolen, then Hades shows up._

**  
Hades**

I've got Meg, you've got a match. Beat the crap out of that Hydra. Buh-bye. _(Teleports out.)  
_  
**  
Sora**

We'll rescue her.

_  
Sora, Donald and Goofy blaze through the Underworld Caverns while Herc battles THE DREADED HYDRA. The Keyblade Crew then meets the Hooded Guy from before._

**  
Demyx**

_(He takes off his hood.)_ Roxas? Roxas?  
**Sora**

Who's he?

**Demyx**

Uh...water clones! Attack!

_  
Since the water clones have LOW HP, all the water clones are BELTED within seconds._

**  
Demyx**

Oh darn...time to go. _(He leaves.)_

_  
Sora unlocks the oversized lock, tangos with Pete and the Heartless after rescuing Meg, and beats Pete w/the help of Hercules. They all race to the Coliseum to confront the Hydra WHO GOT REVIVED WITH A PHOENIX DOWN._

**  
Hercules**

Well, I'm some hero.

**Phil**

C'mon, don't go emo on us now, kid!

_  
Meg pulls Hercules aside as the battle begins. Sora beats up and slices off the first head, then 3 more pop out after it "collapses". Sora pounds on the Hydra for a while when..._

**  
Phil**

_(He turns on some familiar music.)_ GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET UP ON THE...

**Sora**

_(Starts dancing to the music all the way the Hydra's back, Phil throws the Urn at him when...)_ SORAAAAAAAAAA! The Urninator...SORAAAAAAAAAA! The Urninator-

**Donald**

Ahh! Do not sing, please! And that's not how it goes!

_  
The Hydra is KO'ed by the hit and Sora's singing. Sora vanquishes the three heads, but more form in its place. A few Pegasus Runs later, the Hyrda is SLAIN. Sora and everyone talks for a bit and then the flashy gate opening sequence happens. Meanwhile, Maleficient wonders where her BOOK CLUB OF DARKNESS is._

**  
Maleficient**

Where the hell is everyone?

**Pete**

Heck if I know. (Concieted ass...)

* * *

I modified the lyrics to the song a bit. I hope no one minds...Review, for great justice. And cookies. 


	9. A Near Chronos Paradox & Port Royal!

It's another chapter! Will this story's humor be as good as Darkboy77's? Read and find out.

  
Time Paradox! To Disney Castle and Port Royal!

**Chip**

Queen Minnie, there's something weird going on in Hall of the Cornerstone!

**Dale**

Yeah, there are long weird things there!  
**  
Minnie**

Ew...

**Chip**

Not those long things!

_  
The Gummi Ship RUSHES to Disney Castle._

**  
Sora**

Why couldn't I come here before?

**Chip**

Redecorating and spring cleaning.

_  
The hordes of Heartless are SLAIN as Sora, Donald, and Goofy make their way to the library._

**  
Donald**

Your majesty, we're back!

**Minnie**

Just in time! The castle's overrun with Heartless!

**Sora**

I'll wipe the floor with them!

**Broom**

We still get paid, right?

_  
Donald and Goofy runs off to alert the castle of the DOOM AND GLOOM, while Sora slices and dices the Heartless into summission. Several minutes of SHADOW SLAYING and BUSTING UP BOLT TOWERS later, Sora, Donald and Goofy get to the Hall of the Cornerstone._

**  
Minnie**

Look, the room has been crammed with thorns...the work of darkness, no doubt. _(Maleficient appears.)_

**Donald**

How the hell are you still alive!

**Maleficient**  
_I_ don't even know that. Anyway, thanks to your Deus Ex Machina, I can't take over this castle. So I'll cram every room here with darkness! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (She disappears.)

**Minnie**

She must've found the Cheat Guide to Disney Reality, because none of this is in any of the library books.

_  
Donald soon gets the idea to get Merlin's aid. They all run back to the Gummi Ship and BLAST AWAY to Hollow Bastion. As Donald tells Merlin all the madness that's happening, they all teleport back to the Cornerstone Chamber._

**  
Merlin**

Well, I don't know the cheat guide, but this is quite serious. conjures up a door Stop the crap that's going on in that world, lock the other door, and all this evil'll be gone. And don't get any ideas, you hear?

_  
Sora opens the door and he and his partners fly into the monochorome world. Then they see Pete, pusure and PUNISH THE CRAP out of him._

**  
Pete**

What was all that for? All I want is my ste- OW, my back...

**Goofy**

I think we've got the wrong guy.

_  
After nursing Pete, a WINDOW OF MYSTERY appears, showing Heartless going into 4 more windows, and a bit of Deja-Vu. They go into the constrution window and see...King Mickey?_

**  
Goofy**

Huh? Where's his Star Wars getup?

_  
Goofy wonders this as he and the others LAY THE SMACKDOWN on the Hammerhead Heartless. Mickey comes out of nowhere and shakes Sora's hand, and another PEEPSHOW INTO THE PAST appears, containing Pete getting scolded by Maleficient. On they move to the city, where they're now as big as Godzilla. Mickey appears again, and the Heartless are vanquished with ANTI AIRCRAFT COMBOS. After the Pete finds the door in the next peepshow, the brains of The Keyblade Crew FINALLY REALISE SOMETHING THE PLAYERS HAVE KNOWN FOR AGES._

**  
Sora**

Hey, we're in the past! That's why everything's in monochrome!

**Goofy**

Oh yeah, this is when he first got into saber fightin' and Yoda.

_  
Two more windows of Heartless beatings and PEEPSHOWS OF THE PAST later, they finally catch up with the Pete that isn't from the past. Sora gets the Cornerstone uncaged, and meets up with Pete trying to cause a TIME PARADOX. Pete takes on Sora and Timeless Pete, but despite his Gameshark scene switching, he succumbs to the ways of MONOCHROME JUSTICE._

**  
Pete**

Aw, I give up. _(He conjures his mystic door and leaves.)_

_  
Pete's mystic door is locked, The Keyblade Crew rides on the steamboat that Timeless Pete gets back, and the Cornerstone is back its normal place. All the thorns back in the castle disappear faster than most Snorlaxsus could eat them and the darkness leaves . Sora and Co. emerge from the monochrome world, receive congratulations, and Donald's scolded for forgetting a date while off saving the world. The flashy gate scene interrupts the romance, however. And Sora and Co run off to the Gummi Ship, wondering how Maleficient came back to life._

**  
Sora**

Off to the next world!

_  
The Gummi Ship, after Sora reads the 200 PAGE MANUAL ON HOW TO WORK THE GUMMI MENU, rushes off and deals MASSIVE DAMAGE to the GIANT ENEMY CRABS. They then land in Port Royal and hear screams, while Pete talks to pirates._

**  
Pete**

If you see a brat with a Keyblade, kick his butt, will ya? _(Sora and Co. show up.)_ There they are! Get him!

_  
Sora tries to fight the pirates, but can't hurt them for some unknown reason. Then the moon comes out and Sora's Wisdom Form BECOMES USEFUL._

**  
Wisdom Form Sora**

FIRARA! _(The pirates are burned to a crisp.)_ This Harry Potter form is of use after all. Thanks, Pete!

_  
Which Pete bangs his head on the deck, Elizabeth is kidnapped and Will's running after her. However Heartless come, Sora kicks their asses, and the bad pirates get the girl. The gang then meets up with Cap'n Jack._

**  
Will**

I need you to help me get my girl back.

**Jack**

And what's in it for me?

**Will**

I'll teach you to drive that boat.

**Jack**

Savvy.

_  
Sora and the other soon cast off, while Barbossa starts talking about the gold they found._

**  
Barbossa**

We found tons of gold. It wasn't until bought the food and scheduled the stripper services that we realized the gold had made us undead.

**Elizabeth**

I did not need to know that.

_  
One conversation, some freaky events, and slain undead pirates later, the Interceptor gets to Isle de Muerta._

**  
Jack**

Ok, despite the black things Will encountered, let's go after them alone. Sora, wait here. _(They go to save Elizabeth.)_

_  
While all this waiting takes place, Barbossa's in the Treasure Grotto with Elizabeth._

**  
Barbossa**

Now to end this undead bull#$&! for good!

**Jack**

_(Is hiding behind something.)_ Now to kick the crap out of him for stealing my- _(He smacked with an oar by Will.)  
_

_  
Barbossa draws Elizabeth's blood, she drops the gold into the chest, and then he finds out he was duped._

**  
Barbossa**

Great, she lied. Damn ninja tricks.

_  
While all this madness is going on in the grotto, Sora gets tired of waiting._

**  
Donald**

Screw this waiting crap. Sora, let's go. _(They leave the ship.)_

_  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy run to slay the pirates, but Will and Elizabeth come out and run to the ship. One minute of FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT later, the signal is shown and Sora runs back to the ship. Then Zabuza blows in from the west and uses his SAPPY FILLER NO JUTSU. But Kakashi leaps in and uses his COUNTERJUSTU OF ACTION, which shifts the scene over to Jack and Barbossa._

**  
Jack**

You forgot one thing when you betrayed me - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The RIAA, Zabuza, and Orochimauru couldn't take me down.

**Barbossa**

I could care less. Besides, pirates beat ninjas, anyone knows that fact. And I could care less about the RIAA.

**Jack**

Ok, just untie me and we'll dropkick some ninjas.

**Barbossa**

Forget it, I've got a meeting with Captain Hook after all this is over. Says he wants help taking down Peter Pan.

_  
Behind some boxes..._

**  
Naruto**

I could take both of those guys down in a snap! Believe it!

_  
Naruto and Zabuza are carted off to the Hidden Leaf Village by Kakashi, and the Black Pearl attacks. Several frustrating minutes of avoiding cannonball and trying to kick pirate ass, they achieve victory...sort of._

**  
Barbossa**

I want that medallion. Give it up.

**Sora**

No.

_  
Movie abbreviated filler jumps in here, making all that hoo-ha with the pirates-_

**  
Pete**

Hey, wait! I want some action too! All this world's been is pirates, pirates, pirates! Anyways, I've rigged this ship to go kaboomies, see?

**Barbossa**

Where the hell have you been all this time!

**Pete**

Well, the interworld postal service is rather slow these days…

**Barbossa**

Come on, let's go!

_  
Sora knocks the TNT into orbit and then Jack drives the ship back to the Isle. Sora and his squirrelly crew runs through the caves while to the grotto's Barbossa's at._

**  
Barbossa**

Now to end this undead bull#$ for good! For real this time!

**Jack**

Not before I dropkick your ass for stealing my ship.

_  
Barbossa sics his pirates on Sora, Sparrow, Donald and Goofy, but they're sliced and diced in seconds._

**  
Goofy**

Yahoo hoo hoo! We did it!

**Barbossa**

Don't party just yet; It's time to try our new weapon. Pete, now!

**Pete**

_(He calls Illuminator.)_ Knew those ninjas techniques would come in handy. leaves

_  
Sora uses the POWER OF MAGIC AND CHAKARA to fry Illuminator and wipe the floor with Barbossa, who gets DE-XOMBIFIED just in time to get wasted._

**  
Barbossa**

There goes my dreams of lovely pirate booty... (He dies.)

_  
A few more scenes later, the gate to the next world is opened, and Jack heads off to get some rum to think out seeing a dog and duck talk and how Eisner screwed up Disney._

**  
Sora**

How did Pete learn those ninja techniques...?

* * *

Well, end of chapter. Review, will ya? And tell me if I can improve somewhere…


End file.
